Do What You Wanna Do: ¡El verano de nuestras vidas!
by KovatePrivalski97
Summary: Un grupo de adolescentes se embarca en unas vacaciones inolvidables. Sol, playa y diversión... al menos eso es lo que esperan. Sin embargo, las cosas no siempre salen cómo están planeadas. Y cuándo todos tienen la oportunidad de mostrarse tal cual son, ya no hay vuelta atrás. / Co-escrito con Umeki-Nara. AU. Posible Out of Character. Rated T por lenguaje vulgar ocasional.
1. ¡El verano de nuestras vidas!

Disclaimer: Total Drama series no me pertenece, sino que a Jennifer Perth y Tom McGill. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: Un grupo de adolescentes se embarca en unas vacaciones inolvidables. Sol, playa y diversión... al menos eso es lo que esperan. Sin embargo, las cosas no siempre salen cómo están planeadas. Y cuándo todos tienen la oportunidad de mostrarse tal cual son, ya no hay vuelta atrás. / Co-escrito con Umeki-Nara. AU. Posible Out of Character. Rated T por lenguaje vulgar ocasional.

* * *

><p>Prólogo<p>

¡El verano de nuestras vidas!

* * *

><p>—Hermano... esto será épico.<p>

Shawn asintió efusivamente ante las palabras de su mejor amigo. No dudaba que así sería.

Porque una cosa era compartir clases con un grupo de personas todo el año, y otra muy distinta era pasar todo un verano con ellas. Un mundo de posibilidades se abría justo frente a sus jóvenes ojos.

Shawn Eastwood no aparentaba sus dieciocho años de edad. Aparentaba veinte, o tal vez más. Por eso siempre le había sido fácil, cuando era menor de edad, burlar a las autoridades y comprar cigarrillos y alcohol. Oh, los viejos tiempos. Algo que conservaba de esa época, era su aversión hacia los zombies. Era una obsesión que traspasaba cualquier límite. Literalmente.

Dave Johnson, por su parte, parecía mucho más joven a pesar de tener su misma edad. Tal vez sus expresiones aniñadas y hasta cierto punto inocentes ayudaban a que aparentara unos jóvenes dieciséis años. Siempre cargaba consigo toallitas desinfectantes, porque ningún lugar estaba lo suficientemente limpio para él.

—... estoy seguro de que Sky se ve hermosa en su traje de baño. Cielos, ya quiero verla...

Shawn se volvió hacia Dave, mientras este seguía farfullando para sí mismo. Luego, dirigió su vista a la casa frente a la cual se habían estacionado. Aún nada.

—Oye, ¿no crees que están tardando mucho?—cuestionó, viendo hacia la puerta con desconfianza

Dave se encogió de hombros, bajando del todo la ventanilla del auto de su hermano para permitir que el aire fresco transitara allí.

—Es muy poco probable que las estén atacando unos zombies, Shawn—aclaró al ver la preocupación en su rostro—. Y si ese fuera el caso... lo mejor que podríamos hacer es huir y salvar nuestros miserables traseros.

—Tú lo has dicho, amigo.

Al momento en que ambos amigos chocaban sus puños alegremente, un par de muchachas abandonaban la casa que antes observaban.

Sky Richards siempre se había enorgullecido de su silueta perfecta y excelentes aptitudes físicas. Durante su estancia en la Secundaria, se había lucido como capitana del equipo de soccer femenino, y soñaba con entrar en los Juegos Olímpicos. Sin embargo, ahora, lo único que tenía en mente era relajarse y divertirse.

Por su parte, Jasmine Rivers no tenía nada que envidiarle a su amiga. Su impresionante estatura le había valido su puesto en el equipo de basketball, y con eso había logrado saciar su espíritu amante del movimiento. Su acento australiano resultaba amigable y cariñoso en cada palabra que pronunciaba.

Ambas muchachas se acercaron rápidamente al auto, sonriendo mientras cargaban sus maletas con cierta dificultad. Tal vez esperaban que los chicos las ayudaran, pero ellos estaban demasiado ocupados observándolas.

Jasmine suspiró al notar que nadie acudiría en su ayuda, pero aquello no la molestaba. Ella era una mujer fuerte e independiente. Podía fácilmente encargarse de sus propios asuntos.

Las muchachas entraron al auto, en los asientos traseros, e intercambiaron miradas rápidamente antes de que los chicos de voltearan hacia ellas.

—Muchas gracias por la ayuda—comentó Sky, burlonamente—. No sé qué haríamos sin ustedes.

—Tomarían un autobús para llegar al hostal, creo.

—Buena observación, Shawn.

Tres de ellos rieron ante eso, pero Dave estaba muy ocupado observando embelesado a Sky. Cuando ella lo notó, formó una mueca que denotaba incomodidad. Shawn le dio un codazo a su amigo, sobresaltándolo.

—¿Qué...? Digo, sí, qué gracioso...

—Amigo, sólo conduce—le aconsejó Shawn en un murmullo, y el muchacho asintió, abochornado

El viaje comenzó.

El hostal en cuestión quedaba a unos kilómetros de su posición actual, junto a una playa. Era el lugar perfecto para pasar sus vacaciones, y ellos lo sabían.

Era en realidad una especie de comunidad de hostales, agrupados entre sí cerca de la costa, siendo así una atracción turística. Sin embargo, usualmente aquel era el lugar elegido por estudiantes de toda Canadá para pasar sus vacaciones de verano.

El recorrido fue ameno, la mayor parte del tiempo. Mientras Dave se mantuviera en silencio, y no dijera ninguna tontería con respecto a Sky, todo estaría bien. O al menos eso era lo que se recordaba a sí mismo.

Llevaba más de un año enamorado de ella. Nunca se había atrevido a decírselo, obviamente, y mucho menos cuando ella encontró el amor en uno de los jugadores estrella del equipo de soccer, Keith. Sin embargo, cuando Sky decidió volver a la libertad de la soltería, Dave vio la luz al final del túnel.

O la oportunidad de salir con ella, lo cual para él era lo mismo.

Se obligó a dejar de pensar en eso cuando vio cada vez más cerca la comuna de hostales en cuestión. A simple vista, parecía un vecindario de casas enormes cerca de la refrescante playa.

Detuvo el auto de su hermano mayor en un espacio libre del estacionamiento, suspirando. Estaba inexplicablemente nervioso. Sus manos sudaban, y eso lo disgustaba. Era muy anti-higiénico.

Los cuatro adolescentes bajaron del automóvil rápidamente, sintiendo el cálido sol de verano besar su piel y la suave brisa del mar acariciar sus cabellos.

—Vaya... esto es hermoso.

Jasmine tenía mucha razón. Abajo, en la playa, decenas de adolescentes tomaban lugar sobre la arena. Algunos corrían, otros jugaban juegos típicos de la época veraniega, mientras que algunos preferían relajarse y tomar sol. Podían escuchar música proveniente de distintos puntos en el lugar.

—Será mejor que las ayudemos ésta vez—murmuró Shawn hacia su mejor amigo, señalando con su cabeza el maletero del auto—. Creerán que somos unos caballeros.

Dave asintió, entusiasmado ante esa idea. Sin embargo, se le fueron las ganas al levantar la maleta de Sky. Era realmente pesada. Lo mismo ocurrió con Shawn, y ambos hicieron un esfuerzo sobrehumano para cargar sus maletas y las de las chicas.

—¿Por qué pesan tanto?—se quejó Dave, intentando respirar correctamente ante el esfuerzo físico. Su amigo se encogió de hombros, sin respuestas.

Bajaron todos juntos hasta la playa, sin poder evitar observar a su alrededor. Algunos de los adolescentes allí presentes los saludaban alegremente mientras llegaban.

—Hostal Pahkitew—recordó Sky, leyendo los carteles de madera frente a cada casona—. ¡Oh! Es aquí, chicos.

Se detuvo frente a una de esas casas, una especialmente vistosa, en apariencia al menos. La fachada pintada de blanco brillante contrastaba con las malezas que trepaban elegantemente por las paredes exteriores.

La puerta estaba abierta, por lo que decidieron entrar.

Subieron la pequeña escalinata hasta allí, y se quedaron pasmados ante lo que veían. El lugar era aún más ostentoso en el interior.

El recibidor era también la sala de estar. Un sofá y varios sillones se repartían allí, frente a un televisor de pantalla plana. En las paredes colgaban unas tablas de surf, que creaban un bizarro contraste con algunos cuadros viejos y llamativos.

Todo parecía estar hecho en madera, incluyendo la escalera que, aparentemente, dirigía al piso de arriba.

—¡Al fin llegan, perras!

Los cuatro se sobresaltaron cuando el silencio fue interrumpido por aquella voz masculina y arrogante.

Christopher Lexington podía jactarse orgullosamente de poseer un encanto superficial superior al promedio. Era atractivo, su sonrisa de perlados dientes blancos robaba suspiros en cualquier lugar. Y lo que tenía en belleza, le faltaba en humildad. Siendo su sueño ser famoso y adorado por millones, sentía que era el rey del mundo cuando hacia aparición en cualquier lugar.

—Hola, Topher—masculló Shawn, dejando caer las maletas descuidadamente—. ¿Ya llegaron todos?

—Nah, sólo algunos—respondió él tranquilamente, echando su cabello hacia atrás para mantenerlo peinado—. ¡Este lugar tiene jacuzzi! Es digno de una estrella...

Dave rodó los ojos, y se acercó al sofá para poder descansar en éste las maletas que cargaba. Vio que Shawn lo imitaba luego de volver a levantar las suyas.

—¡También hay un refrigerador lleno de comida!—anunció una voz femenina, desde un lugar que no pudieron reconocer—. ¡Está de lujo!

Los cinco jóvenes intercambiaron miradas brevemente, y siguieron esa voz. Se encontraron entonces con una muchacha rubia devorando una porción anormalmente grande de pastel. A su lado, una chica delgada y pálida la observaba con precaución.

Sarah Turner era una chica bastante peculiar. No dejaba que su sobrepeso le impidiera vestirse cómo quería, y no se avergonzaba de mostrar su ombligo a todo aquel que la viera. Se había ganado su apodo, "Sugar", gracias a su insaciable apetito, especialmente por dulces y chocolates.

Si había algo en el mundo que Sugar odiara más que a alguien mejor que ella, era a Ella.

Ella Williams no lograba comprender por qué se había ganado su odio. Siempre buscaba la manera de congeniar con ella y ser su amiga... sin éxito. Ella adoraba buscar lo bueno en las personas, y tenía una peculiar forma de expresar sus sentimientos. Amaba cantar, y lo hacía cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

—Uhm, Sugar, tal vez deberías...

—¡Apártate, arpía!—exclamó la aludida, apartándose rápidamente de Ella junto a lo que quedaba de pastel—. ¡Si quieres pastel, sírvete! ¡Pero no mucho, ¿eh?!

Justo entonces, todos escucharon ruidos en el recibidor. El grupo de ahora siete adolescentes se dirigió hacia allí.

Vieron llegar a un muchacho corpulento y de sonrisa afable, junto a dos muchachos más. Los sonidos que escucharon eran emitidos rítmicamente por uno de ellos.

Rodney Evans creció en una granja, junto a su padre y sus hermanos. Acostumbrado al trabajo duro desde pequeño, había crecido para convertirse en un joven musculoso y fuerte. Y aunque atraía la atención de muchas chicas gracias a su físico, aquello le traía varios problemas. Rodney era un enamoradizo.

Por su parte, Edward Jones poseía un talento innegable para el beatbox. Su extraña y admirable capacidad de imitar a la perfección una cantidad impresionante de efectos de sonido le había ganado cierta popularidad, y eso lo había ayudado a superar su timidez. Su exuberante cabellera azabache y su complexión robusta le regaló su apodo, "Beardo."

El tercer muchacho recién llegado era el que sin dudas atraía más miradas. Y eso era porque vestía una larga túnica verde y una barba falsa. Leonard Hoffman creía fervientemente que la magia era real. Aquello no sería algo malo, si no creyera también que él poseía poderes mágicos. A pesar de eso, era un muchacho introvertido pero agradable.

—¡Rodney, hermano!—saludó alegremente Topher, chocando puños con el aludido—. ¡Ven conmigo, tienes que ver el jacuzzi!

Mientras ellos charlaban y se perdían en el camino a otra habitación, los demás se dedicaban a investigar lo que tenían a la vista con curiosidad.

—Este lugar es fa-fa-fabuloso—comentó Beardo, agregándole cierto ritmo a sus palabras

—Estoy de acuerdo—señaló Leonard, asintiendo solemnemente—. Parece un lugar propicio para que ocurran eventos llenos de magia y fantasía...

Dave iba a negar otra vez la existencia de dichos eventos, como siempre, pero entonces todos se volvieron hacia unos pasos que se acercaban a ellos.

—Bueno, al menos tuvieron la decencia de llegar temprano. Y no se perdieron en el camino a pesar de su escaso intelecto.

Max Parker nunca había sido lo que la sociedad señalaría cómo normal. Su extrema palidez y su baja estatura lo colocaban casi en la base de la superficial pirámide social. Sin embargo, no podía haber algo que le importara menos. Porque la maldad no necesita el amor de nadie, sólo su miedo. Al menos, eso solía decir.

A su lado, una muchacha pelirroja rodaba los ojos, exasperada.

Scarlett Stone nunca había soportado compartir oxígeno con personas de intelecto inferior al suyo. Y aquello significaba que prefería la tranquila soledad antes que las aglomeraciones de individuos. Sin embargo, entre pasar sus vacaciones junto a sus padres y compartir su tiempo con sus compañeros, prefería la segunda opción. Ellos no la presionaban cada momento para que eligiera una universidad a la cuál asistir.

—Oye... recuérdame por qué él está aquí—le murmuró Dave a Shawn, viendo a Max detrás del mostrador, al parecer buscando algo allí

—Bueno, él es parte de la clase—respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Oh, y su tío es el dueño del hostal, y nos lo dejó gratis.

—Vaya. Son buenos motivos. ¿Y por qué estamos nosotros aquí?

—Somos parte de la clase... y creo que eso sería todo. Si lo piensas de esa forma, él es más importante que nosotros.

—Creo que faltan algunos—dijo Scarlett, más para sí misma que para los demás, contándolos con la mirada—. Sí. Faltan cuatro individuos...

Al momento, Topher y Rodney regresaron, riendo entre ellos de alguna broma estúpida.

—... dos individuos.

Todos los presentes se volvieron hacia el sonido de unos tacones al golpear el suelo de madera. Las gemelas Sanders llegaban juntas. Una de ellas se quitaba elegantemente sus gafas de sol, y la otra, arrastraba con dificultad dos pesadas maletas.

Amanda Sanders podía considerarse la chica más popular de la Secundaria, y también la soltera más codiciada. Era atractiva físicamente, y su personalidad confiada le había hecho ganarse su puesto como capitana de porristas, el cual defendía con uñas y dientes de cualquiera que intentara arrebatárselo.

Samantha Sanders, por otro lado, era todo lo contrario. A pesar de compartir la apariencia de su hermana, no gozaba de la misma popularidad, ni de la misma autoestima. Solía decir que le debía a su hermana su lugar entre las porristas. Y en realidad, no solía atreverse a decir mucho.

—Lamento la tardanza... Samey se retrasó. Parece que se le ha hecho costumbre desde que nació.

Sammy suspiró, dejando su maleta y la de Amy en el suelo de una vez. No valía la pena defenderse, al parecer.

—Todos están aquí.

—Gracias, asistente—soltó Max, ganándose otra mirada asesina por parte de Scarlett y al fin encontrando lo que buscaba, un juego de llaves—. Ahora que todos llegaron, supongo que es un buen momento para repartir habitaciones. Este hostal cuenta con siete habitaciones, así que tenemos que compartir.

Los demás intercambiaron miradas rápidamente, poco convencidos ante esa idea. Max rodó los ojos.

—El que no esté de acuerdo, puede dormir en la playa. Seguramente algún vagabundo cariñoso les hará compañía.

Parecía que aquel argumento había bastado para librar de dudas a sus compañeros. Él sonrió torcidamente al continuar.

—Ahora que todos estamos de acuerdo... veamos. Sky y Jasmine, habitación uno—murmuró, tomando dicha llave y lanzándola hacia ellas—. Amy y Samey, habitación dos. Leonard y Beardo, habitación tres. Topher y Rodney, habitación cuatro. Dave y Shawn, habitación cinco. Sugar y Ella, habitación seis...

—¡¿Qué?!—gritó Sugar, atrapando en el aire la llave que le fue lanzada—. ¡Me niego a compartir habitación con ésta...!

—Playa. Vagabundo. Tú decides.

La robusta muchacha se cruzó de brazos ante las palabras de Max, enfadada. Ella intentó apoyar su mano en su hombro amablemente, pero se apartó para alejarse.

Casi todos tenían sus correspondientes llaves. Max observó la última de ellas, que sostenía en su mano.

—Bueno, asistente, creo que debemos... tú sabes, compartir habitación.

Scarlett lo observó con las cejas arqueadas unos momentos. Finalmente le arrebató la llave, y la escondió en el escote de su blusa.

—Oh, de acuerdo.

—¡Ajá!—intervino Sugar, al parecer aún molesta por la habitación que debía compartir—. ¡Manipulaste todo para dormir con tu chica!

—¿Mi qué...?—cuestionó él, aún algo aturdido por lo que acababa de ocurrir

Antes de que Scarlett pudiera aclarar las cosas, todos oyeron el tintineo característico de botellas que chocan entre sí. Se volvieron hacia el sonido, sólo para ver a Topher y Beardo repartiendo botellas abiertas de cerveza entre los presentes.

Cuándo todos tuvieron una, Topher alzó la suya en alto, sonriente.

—Brindemos... ¡por el verano de nuestras vidas!

Sus compañeros chocaron sus botellas con la suya, menos Max, que había dejado la suya a un lado apenas se la entregaron.

Aquellas serían unas vacaciones inolvidables... estaban seguros de eso.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Nuevo fic, síp. En su gran mayoría está co-escrito con la maravillosa Umeki-Nara, cómo bien lo aclara el resumen. ¿Qué puedo decir? Escribir con ella debería ser un derecho humano x3

En fin. Sé que hasta ahora sólo han hecho aparición los jovenzuelos de Drama Total: Isla Pahkitew, pero no desesperen, aparecerán más personajes pronto. Se los aseguro.

De todas formas... ¿les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Quieren una galletita? ¡Pueden decirlo en un review!

Siempre respondo reviews. Eso puede resultarle molesto algunos, pero sinceramente no me importa. Lo haré de todos modos.

Creo que eso es todo.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

><p>_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_<p> 


	2. Ni en un millón de años

Disclaimer: Total Drama series no me pertenece, sino que a Jennifer Perth y Tom McGill. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: Catorce adolescentes se embarcan en unas vacaciones inolvidables. Sol, playa y diversión... al menos eso es lo que esperan. Sin embargo, las cosas no siempre salen cómo están planeadas. Y cuándo todos tienen la oportunidad de mostrarse tal cual son, ya no hay vuelta atrás. / AU. Rated T por lenguaje vulgar ocasional.

* * *

><p>1<p>

Ni en un millón de años

* * *

><p>Luego de que las habitaciones fueran repartidas, todos tuvieron el día libre para hacer lo que les viniera en gana. Y era por eso que Dave y Shawn se encontraban en su habitación compartida, buscando ropa para cambiarse.<p>

—Esta habitación... ¡tiene vista al mar!—exclamó Dave, entusiasmado, admirando el paisaje frente a él

Shawn hizo una mueca, quitándose su chaleco naranja y luego su suéter.

—Seh... pero la ventana es enorme—refutó, buscando en su maleta alguna camiseta limpia—. Si los zombies deciden atacarnos por la noche...

—Amigo, relájate. Nada nos atacará por la noche...

—... excepto una horda de chicas en bikini.

Los dos se voltearon hacia la puerta, sólo para encontrarse con Topher y Rodney, ambos sonrientes y en sus trajes de baño.

—¿Qué quieres, Topher?—espetó Shawn, cruzándose de brazos y negándose a continuar cambiando de prendas

—Oh, nada. Sólo avisarles que la playa está llena de nenas hambrientas de placer... y de nuestros sensuales cuerpos—contestó él tranquilamente, señalando su anatomía con sus propias manos—. Rodney y yo iremos a chequear la mercadería... volveremos, perras.

Ambos se retiraron, riendo entre ellos. Shawn bufó, molesto.

—Odio a ese tipo—masculló, regresando a lo suyo—. Siempre suponiendo que sólo querremos ligar con "nenas"...

—Te entiendo—agregó Dave, quitándose su camiseta—. ¿No se da cuenta de que ya tenemos "nenas" en la mira?

Shawn alzó la vista para ver a su amigo, y sonrió amargamente. Era obvio que no había entendido lo que él implicaba con sus palabras. Suspiró, tomando unos shorts de su maleta, y sin decir nada más, se encerró en el baño.

Allí no vería más de lo que debía, pensó.

Afuera, Scarlett había decidido salir del hostal a recorrer los alrededores. Lo mejor era conocer el terreno, para evitarse complicaciones futuras como perderse y situaciones similares.

Tenía que reconocer que el lugar era realmente enorme. La playa se extendía basta frente a ella, y podía ver a lo lejos una acumulación de rocas bastante alta.

Continuó caminando, distraídamente. A su alrededor, los adolescentes que residían en los distintos hostales reían y se divertían, todos en sus propios asuntos.

Pensó que lo mejor sería regresar...

—¡¿Scarlett?!

... y entonces pensó que lo mejor habría sido regresar antes.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente, pues había reconocido esa voz, con aquel tono burlón constante. Y lo comprobó.

Allí estaba su hermana mayor, viéndola con una sonrisita pícara.

—Vaya, vaya—canturreó, acercándose a ella despacio—. Mi hermanita, la inocente paloma...

Scarlett rodó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos. Si debía ser completamente honesta... no, no le había pedido autorización a sus padres para estar en aquel hostal. De hecho, ellos creían que ahora mismo se encontraba en un campamento cristiano.

Y Gwen sabía que ellos no sabían. Por eso sonreía de esa forma, cruel y juguetona.

Scarlett sabía que Gwen se hospedaría en un hostal junto a su clase, pero nunca imagino que sería allí mismo. Bufó.

—Adelante, llama a mamá y papá—espetó la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos—. Arruíname las vacaciones, después de todo tenía planeado pasar el verano castigada...

—Oye, tranquila, vieja—soltó Gwen, riendo un poco—. No diré nada.

Scarlett entrecerró sus ojos verdes, escéptica. Estaba segura de que su hermana planeaba algo. Nunca la dejaría salir limpia de una situación, al menos, no gratis.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Gwen? Escúpelo.

La aludida no borró su sonrisa, y se llevó una mano a su mentón, fingiendo que pensaba intensamente.

—Bueno, no iba a pedirte nada...—murmuró, haciendo una mueca—. Pero ahora que lo dices... síp, te pediré algo.

—¿Qué?

—Es muy sencillo... en todos los hostales, las habitaciones son compartidas. Quiero que seduzcas a esa persona...

—¡¿Qué?!

—... y te acuestes con ella.

—¡Vete al infierno! ¡Cuéntales, no me importa!

Scarlett se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose de nuevo a su hostal. Al caminar, la llave que escondía en su escote tintineó. Gruñó ante eso.

¿Acaso su hermana estaba completamente loca? ¿Cómo se lo ocurría semejante tontería? La escuchó reír, y luego sintió que la tomaba del brazo para detenerla.

—Oh, vamos. Scarlett, yo sé que no eres virgen—sentenció Gwen, guiñándole un ojo traviesamente

—¡Eso no significa que quiera acostarme con Max!

Scarlett cubrió su boca con ambas manos al ver la expresión sorprendida de su hermana mayor. Esta soltó una risotada escandalosa, doblándose sobre su estómago.

—¡Acuéstate con él! ¡Acuéstate con el gnomo morado!

Scarlett apretó los puños, furiosa. Sintió ganas de empujarla y luego enterrarla en la arena. Gwen pareció leer sus intenciones, porque detuvo su risa y la tomó por los hombros.

—Acuéstate con él...—repitió, y luego su sonrisa se volvió aún más burlona—... o pasarás este verano, y los próximos cincuenta años castigada. Tú decides.

La pelirroja apartó la vista, completamente frustrada. Sabía que sus padres serían capaces de castigarla por mucho tiempo, además de perder toda aquella confianza que tanto le había contado conseguir... suspiró pesadamente.

No tenía otra opción.

—Te odio, Gwen.

—Tomaré eso como un sí...

Gwen la abrazó de forma fraternal, sarcásticamente. Scarlett la apartó enseguida, bufando, y con eso logró que riera una vez más.

Se dio la vuelta para retirarse, aún riéndose para ella misma. Sin embargo, se detuvo y se volvió apenas hacia ella.

—Oh... y recuerda, no intentes engañarme—le advirtió—. O será aún peor... para ti, claro.

Scarlett la observó alejarse, sintiendo la frustración recorrer sus venas como un poderoso veneno.

Mientras tanto, en la playa, un grupo de siete chicos recorrían la arena juntos. No todos se veían felices al respecto, en realidad.

—De verdad me encantaría regresar al hostal—murmuró Max, cruzado de brazos, pero Beardo negó con la cabeza mientras le rodeaba los hombros con su brazo

—Vamos, amigo. Es bueno tomar sol—aseguró Dave, buscando desesperadamente a Sky con la mirada—. Te viene bien, estás muy pálido.

—Además... sólo observen esto—anunció Topher, abriendo sus brazos en un vano intento de abarcar toda la playa—. ¡Todas estas chicas, y son sólo para nosotros!

—En realidad...—intervino Leonard, haciendo un gesto de entendido con su dedo índice—. Aquí también hay muchos chicos, en su mayoría musculosos... ninguno de mis hechizos podrían salvarnos si nos metemos con la novia de alguno de ellos.

Topher sólo chasqueó la lengua, restándole importancia. Siguió la mirada de Rodney, que observaba embelesado en una dirección, y se encontró con una imagen bastante interesante.

Cerca de la orilla, Amy estaba recostada boca abajo tomando sol mientras Sammy aplicaba bronceador en su espalda, con una pequeña mueca de incomodidad.

—Oh, diablos... oye, ¿cuál está más buena?

Ante la pregunta de Topher, Rodney soltó un suspiro prolongado antes de murmurar:

—Amy...

—¡¿Qué?!—Topher parecía escandalizado e incrédulo—. ¡Es obvio que Samey está mucho mejor!

—¡Nah!

—¡Seh!

—¡Santo cielo, son iguales!—interrumpió Shawn, irritado. Ambos se volvieron hacia él con miradas asesinas, por lo que retrocedió un poco—. Aunque... Amy tiene un lunar muy lindo... y Samey no lo tiene, eso también es lindo...

Aprovechando que los demás chicos se habían unido a la discusión sobre lo diferentes que eran aquel par de gemelas, Max aprovechó para huir de allí.

Caminó entre la gente, haciendo caso omiso al ambiente alegre y distendido que lo rodeaba. Estaba ansioso por regresar al hostal. Odiaba el sol, y la playa, y todo lo relacionado con esa infernal época del año llamada verano.

Se permitió sonreír un poco al ver su hostal cada vez más cerca. Pero su sonrisa se borró cuando escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre a sus espaldas. Volteó, exasperado.

—¡Hey, Max!—Sky lo saludaba a unos metros de allí, con una pelota de volleyball bajo su brazo izquierdo—. ¿Has visto a los otros chicos?

Junto a ella, Jasmine, Sugar y Ella se preparaban para jugar un partido de volleyball, con la red preparada y demás. Sky y Jasmine contra Sugar y Ella. Max supo que aquello sería una masacre.

—Seh, están viendo a las gemelas untarse bronceador mutuamente.

Max sonrió torcidamente al ver las expresiones de las chicas cambiar radicalmente, de alegres y divertidas a totalmente descolocadas y fuera de lugar. Él se dio la vuelta, de nuevo en camino al hostal, pero pudo oírlas discutir entre ellas para luego irse de allí.

A los chicos les esperaba una buena paliza, al parecer. Eso lo hizo sonreír aún más.

Entró en el hostal tranquilamente, y se permitió silbar la tonada de una canción que se le había estancado en la mente. Estaba completamente solo, después de todo...

... o eso creyó.

—Oh. Hola, Max—lo saludó una voz familiar, y al voltearse, se encontró con Scarlett sonriéndole desde la puerta de la cocina

Max frunció un poco el ceño, confundido. ¿Desde cuándo Scarlett se alegraba tanto de verlo? Estaba seguro de que algo raro ocurría allí.

—Hola...—murmuró, un poco inseguro al acercarse—. Creo que necesito la llave de nuestra habitación. Quiero descansar un poco.

Scarlett se mordió su labio inferior, intentando mantener la calma. Sabía que tenía que actuar pronto, y así quitarse de encima su hermana, junto a la presión de ser descubierta.

Suspiró hondo. Hora del show.

—Bueno... aquí está—anunció en voz baja, inclinándose un poco hacia él—. Tómala.

Max abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendido. Dirigió su vista hacia su escote, y sintió sus mejillas enrojecer enseguida.

—Asistente... me temo que no entiendo a qué te refieres.

Scarlett soltó una risita traviesa, y se inclinó aún más, exponiéndose.

—Es muy sencillo... metes tu mano aquí, y quitas la llave. No veo lo complicado, en realidad.

Él contuvo la respiración, confirmando sus sospechas. Sin embargo, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Nunca antes Scarlett había actuado de esa forma, y aquello lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

—¿Y si te la quitas tú misma...?

—No. Vamos, ¿acaso no quieres?

Max tragó en seco. Alzó su mano, tembloroso, y la acercó a su pecho tímidamente. Cuando su mano estuvo tan cerca de su piel que pudo rozarla, retrocedió velozmente.

—¿S-Sabes? No estoy tan cansado...—se excusó, rascándose la nuca nerviosamente—. Creo... creo que me iré ahora...

Max salió corriendo tan rápido como le permitían sus cortas piernas, desapareciendo de su vista.

Scarlett suspiró hondo, decepcionada. Aquello sería más difícil de lo que esperaba.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Capítulo 1, técnicamente, capítulo 2. Tal vez quedó corto, pero se vuelven más largos mediante avanza la historia... creo xD

En fin... el headcanon de Gwen y Scarlett siendo hermanas pertenece a Nyhlus y Bardic Jester. Al menos, lo leí por primera vez en un fic suyo, "Spin the Bottle Cinderella". A Umeki-Nara y mí nos gustó mucho, así que decidimos colocarlo aquí. ¿Qué les parece? La honestidad es muy apreciada ;)

Ahora, responderé sus reviews.

Umeki-Nara: Siempre agradeceré tu apoyo incondicional y ayuda. Este fic no sería nada sin tu colaboración UuU Muchas gracias por todo. Y es cierto, escribir juntas es hermoso, y punto (?) Sobre los apellidos... algunos creo que los elegimos juntas xD Algunos fueron al azar, otros no. El de Topher, "Lexington", lo elegí porque sonaba elegante o digno de un conductor de televisión xD El de Scarlett, "Stone", fue en honor a Matt Stone, mientras que el de Max, "Parker", fue en honor a Trey Parker. Ambos son creadores de South Park, y dan voz a Kyle y Cartman respectivamente. ¡Dos OTPs en una! Ok, me calmo xD En fin, creo que me extendí demasiado. También te quiero, ¡nos leemos! *O*

Ringo-Tensai: Review poético y elegante, amiga mía. La adolescencia podría considerarse la etapa más difícil de ésta efímera vida. Es el momento de los cambios, de conocerse uno mismo, de crear a la persona que serás el resto de tu vida. En otras palabras, nice review.

RG1998: Síp, hace falta. Me hace sentir askaskaskaask que lo digas. Gracias por los halagos, me hacen sentir especial y esponjosa por dentro (?) También gracias por favoritear y leer esto aunque sea pésimo x3 Te amodoro, ñeri.

OFIXD: ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡Quiero leerlo, y estoy segura de que Umeki también! ¡TE AMAMOS POR ESTO! *O*

Shadowcat-Riot: Te adelanto que tu suposición es "casi" acertada... lo verás pronto. Gracias, como le explique a Umeki, hay algunos apellidos al azar o porque sonaban bien, y otros con su motivo de ser. Sobre Sugar y Beardo, pues no me imaginaba a ninguna madre llamando así a su bebé, por eso la explicación xD En fin, aquí está la actualización, espero que te guste.

L J H 27: ¡Muchas gracias! En verdad aprecio tus palabras, nos inspira a continuar. Ya advertimos sobre posible Out of Character (Fuera de Personaje), pero intentamos mantenerlo al mínimo. Aquí tienes la continuación, espero de corazón que sea de tu agrado. ¡Nos leemos!

Yue Wang: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Aquí estamos, continuándola. Sobre Topher y Sammy... no puedo adelantar mucho, pero aquí viste un poquito de ellos. Síp, Sammy no es malvada x3 En fin, ¡gracias por tu review!

Gracias a todos aquellos que agregaron ésta historia a sus Favoritos, o a su lista de alertas. Esperamos sinceramente que el fic continúe siendo de su agrado.

Sin más que decir, eso es todo.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

><p>_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_<p> 


	3. Dormir o no dormir

Disclaimer: Total Drama series no me pertenece, sino que a Jennifer Perth y Tom McGill. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: Un grupo de adolescentes se embarcan en unas vacaciones inolvidables. Sol, playa y diversión... al menos eso es lo que esperan. Sin embargo, las cosas no siempre salen cómo están planeadas. Y cuándo todos tienen la oportunidad de mostrarse tal cual son, ya no hay vuelta atrás. / AU. Rated T por lenguaje vulgar ocasional.

* * *

><p>2<p>

Dormir o no dormir

* * *

><p>Al anochecer, el ambiente era bastante tenso en el hostal Pahkitew.<p>

Las chicas parecían incómodas y hasta cierto punto ofendidas alrededor de los chicos. Se negaban a hablarles.

Todo había empezado cuando Sky, Jasmine, Sugar y Ella encontraron a seis de los muchachos admirando el espectáculo de bronceador que brindaban las gemelas Sanders.

Debido a una discusión, las gemelas descubrieron que las estaban observando tan intensamente y también se enfadaron. Por eso había seis chicas que no hablaban con seis chicos.

Cenar con esa tensión no era lo ideal.

Habían pedido varias pizzas, y estaban esparcidos por la sala de estar, comiendo. Como una pequeña tribu improvisada, los siete habitantes varones de aquel lugar estaban juntos alrededor del sofá.

—Espera, espera—pidió Shawn, dejando su trozo de pizza sobre la caja que la contenía—. ¿Estás diciendo que se te insinuó de esa forma... y tú simplemente la rechazaste?

Max asintió, encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto. Pero para los demás era bastante importante, a juzgar por las miradas que intercambiaron entre ellos.

—Viejo, todas las chicas están enojadas con nosotros y ni siquiera nos hablan... Tú tienes a una hembra en celo en tu habitación y prefieres huir en lugar de disfrutarlo—resumió Topher, con una expresión auténticamente dolida en su joven rostro—. ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA OCURRE CONTIGO, MAX?!

—¡No soy un fácil, eso es todo!

—¡Eso aplica a las chicas! ¡Nosotros no pensamos con la cabeza, pensamos con el pene!

Tarde se dio cuenta de que sus palabras fueron escuchadas por Amy y Sammy, que estaban paradas juntas y cerca. Ambas intercambiaron miradas y les dedicaron muecas de desprecio antes de retirarse juntas a su habitación.

—Bien hecho—masculló Rodney, y Topher sólo se encogió de hombros

—Es una verdad universal, hermano.

Dave rodó los ojos, y se acercó un poco más a Max, de forma que lo que sea que fuera a decir, no fuera escuchado por accidente por Sky o alguien más.

—Amigo... aquí nadie te juzgará—comenzó, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro del pelimorado—. Suéltalo... ¿eres gay?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

—Tal vez te volviste gay...

—¡Ah, por favor! ¡Nadie se vuelve gay!—corrigió Shawn, frunciendo el ceño y cruzado de brazos—. ¡Nadie despierta y piensa "Mira, un arcoíris, creo que seré gay hoy..."!

Los otros seis muchachos lo observaron fijamente, sorprendidos por su explosión repentina. Beardo tomó la caja de pizza y se la ofreció.

—Oye, tranquilo... ten, cómete tu pizza.

Shawn volvió a tomar su porción de pizza, y la mordisqueó, aún enfadado. Lentamente los demás dejaron de prestarle atención, para su alivio. No había planeado comportarse así.

—Tal vez está nervioso—aventuró Leonard, regresando al tema anterior—. Quiero decir, ya han visto a Scarlett...

—Seh, tienes razón—aseguró Topher, sonriendo torcidamente—. Es demasiada mujer para él.

—¿Acaso cuestionando mi malvada masculinidad?—masculló Max, entrecerrando sus ojos al fulminarlo con su mirada, ofendido—. ¿Crees que no podría con ella?

—No lo creo; estoy seguro.

—¡Pues te equivocas!

—Demuéstralo.

Los demás chicos, excepto Shawn, se unieron a Topher para corear "¡Demuéstralo!" repetidas veces, picándolo constantemente. Max se cruzó de brazos, e iba a refutar, pero no tuvo que hacerlo.

—¡Todos ustedes son unos idiotas!—intervino Sky, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas en pose firme—. Déjenlo en paz, Max es el único caballero aquí.

—Es cierto, al menos él no estaba babeando por las gemelas como el resto de ustedes—agregó Jasmine, con la misma actitud desafiante

—Sólo estábamos estableciendo diferencias entre ellas—intentó justificar Dave, rascando su nuca nerviosamente—. Nada de otro mundo...

—¡Já! ¡Cómo si esas dos escuálidas tuvieran algo de dónde agarrarse!—se burló Sugar, orgullosamente, y a su lado, Ella parecía triste y decepcionada

—Eso fue de muy mala educación, chicos...

Se formó un pequeño silencio incómodo, hasta que de repente, el estruendo de un libro cerrándose bruscamente los sobresaltó.

Scarlett se levantó de su asiento apartado de todos, y apretando su libro contra su pecho, se retiró elegantemente subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Todos se volvieron instintivamente hacia Max, y él se encogió un poco en su lugar, nervioso.

—Ve por ella, campeón—lo animó Topher, palmeándole la espalda

—No hagas nada que no quieras, Max—le aconsejó Sky, más comprensiva—. No te dejes presionar por estos... idiotas.

Max se levantó de su lugar, y bufó. Odiaba que le hablaran de esa forma, como si fuera un niño. Por eso no dijo nada, y con una expresión que pretendía ser indiferente, subió las escaleras también.

Sin embargo, al llegar al piso de arriba, sus pasos de volvieron más lentos y dubitativos. Vio la puerta número siete, cerrada al final del pasillo, y tragó en seco.

Se acercó despacio, como si una parte de él esperara que de repente saliera de allí un monstruo salvaje dispuesto a asesinarlo. Sin embargo, al tomar el pestillo de la puerta, inhaló hondo y se dio coraje.

No podía parecer débil.

Apenas abrió la puerta lentamente, toda esa valentía que había recuperado se perdió tan rápido cómo llegó.

Scarlett estaba recostada en su propio lado de la cama, leyendo nuevamente su libro e iluminada apenas por la lámpara que había en su mesita de luz. Alzó la vista de su lectura para verlo llegar.

—¿Ya vienes a dormir?—cuestionó, quitándose sus lentes por un momento

Él titubeó, y aunque intentó formular palabras coherentes, sólo pudo balbucear. Sintió ganas de abofetearse, porque nunca antes se había comportado así.

—N-No... en realidad venía a buscar unas mantas—mintió, avanzando rápidamente hasta el closet para tomarlas—. Ya me voy...

—Pero ésta es tu habitación también—refutó ella, reacomodándose para verlo mejor—. Tú asignaste las habitaciones, ¿recuerdas?

—Seh... bueno, no esperaba que te comportaras así.

—Oh, ya veo. Estás nervioso.

—¡Bah! ¡El mal nunca está nervioso!

Scarlett soltó una risita socarrona, y palmeó efusivamente el espacio libre en aquella cama matrimonial.

—Demuéstralo. Duerme conmigo.

Max dio un respingo al entender el doble sentido de sus palabras, y retrocedió un poco, escudándose en las mantas innecesarias que acababa de tomar.

—Creo que no...—murmuró, avanzando hacia la puerta despacio—. Dormiré a-abajo... ¡adiós!

Esa noche, Max durmió en el sofá de la sala, cubierto por un montón de mantas, como un niño asustado que intenta protegerse del monstruo feroz.

Al despertar, lo primero que vio fue a Leonard durmiendo en el suelo a su lado. Max se enderezó un poco, adormilado, y estiró su pie para patearlo un poco.

Leonard se sobresaltó, y le apuntó con una rama de árbol que sacó de su pijama, asustado. Max rodó los ojos, apartándolo con un manotazo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Oh, es una larga historia, te lo aseguro—comenzó el moreno, volviendo a guardar la rama entre su ropa—. Sugar echó a Ella de su habitación, Ella se puso a cantar en el pasillo, Beardo la invitó a nuestra habitación, me di cuenta de que estaba de sobra y me fui.

Max asintió una sola vez, aunque sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto. Encendió el televisor, y revisó la hora. Eran las diez y cuarto de la mañana.

Oyó ruidos en la cocina, y se levantó de su cama improvisada, pasando por encima de Leonard y dirigiéndose allí con pereza.

Comprobó que allí estaban la mayoría de sus compañeros, desayunando, y con las mismas expresiones de zombies recién levantados.

Apenas lo vio entrar, Beardo se le acercó con una expresión algo seria, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, lo interrumpió.

—Ya sé lo que pasó, Leonard me lo dijo—aseguró, y luego se encogió de hombros—. No soy niñero, al menos no de adolescentes; la única solución es que sigas compartiendo habitación con Ella.

—Eso no me molesta—farfulló él, sonriendo un poco—. ¿Qué hay de Leonard?

—Puede dormir con Sugar, ella sabrá usar su varita mágica.

Beardo soltó una carcajada, y le palmeó la espalda amistosamente, asintiendo. Y cuando Leonard ingresó a la cocina, le rodeó los hombros con su brazo, alejándose.

Max los contó con la mirada. Allí estaban las gemelas porristas, la reina de belleza fracasada, la princesa rechazada de Disney, la hermana pérdida de Pie Grande, la gimnasta presumida, el hipocondríaco, el loco de los zombies, el granjero, el proyecto de mago y el beatbox humano. Sólo faltaba el metrosexual... y su asistente.

—¡Escuchen todos!

Oyeron la voz de Topher en el recibidor, pero nadie se molestó en ir hasta allá. Él no tardó en aparecer en la cocina, con una enorme sonrisa traviesa.

—Chicos, no adivinarán lo que acaba de pasar—comenzó, y al recibir miradas adormiladas de los demás, rodó los ojos—. Acabo de regresar del hostal Wawanakwa... ¡y nos invitaron a su fiesta! ¡Todo el día, toda la noche!

—¿Sin descanso?

—Tú lo has dicho, Rodney.

Los demás jóvenes intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, y finalmente regresaron su atención a sus asuntos. Topher soltó un quejido, frustrado.

—¡Vamos, chicos! ¿Dónde está su espíritu veraniego?

—Desayunando, y no quiere que lo molestes—farfulló Sugar, viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados

—Sí, además... ¿por qué no vas tú solo a mirar chicas?

—¡Exacto! ¡Al fin Samey tiene razón!

Topher observó a las dos gemelas con una mueca, pero negó rápidamente con la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos.

—Chicos, son universitarios—continuó, intentando convencerlos a toda costa—. ¡Las fiestas de universitarios son las mejores!

—Si decimos que sí, ¿nos dejarás en paz?—cuestionó Jasmine, exasperada. Él asintió efusivamente—. Bien, entonces iremos.

Los otros asintieron y le dieron la razón, también hartos de la emoción excesiva de su compañero tan temprano.

—Entonces, ¿vamos a enfiestarnos o qué?

Nadie respondió su pregunta, al menos, no entre los presentes. Oyeron tacones bajar las escaleras, y no pudieron evitar su sorpresa al ver a Scarlett asomarse a la cocina.

De su suéter ya no había ni rastros, y su ropa fresca y relajada dejaba poco a la imaginación. Soltándose el cabello, la pelirroja se colocó sus gafas de sol con una sonrisa torcida.

—Vamos a enfiestarnos, perras.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Otro capítulo corto, lo sé... pero estoy bastante segura de que el siguiente será más largo. Cómo ya dije, 'bastante segura'. No aseguro nada xD

Cómo siempre, me disculpo por el posible Out of Character. ¡Lo siento!

En fin, a responder reviews.

RG1998: ¡Gracias! Bueno, no hace falta decir que si Scarlett se pone cachonda... ¡agarráte, Catalina! (?) Ok, basta xD No hay problema, decíle a tus ovarios que se calmen (?) ¡Saludos!

Umeki-Nara: Lo sé, la página a estado algo perra últimamente. Oh, Scarlett y el primero de sus intentos fallidos por meterse en las bragas de Max... oh, wait (?) XD Oh, también amo a Beardo y ño sabes. Lo. Amo. También. Te quiero, ¡nos leemos! Y obviamente, muero de ganas por leer lo que OFIXD está escribiendo x3

L J H 27: Imaginé que los lectores se sorprenderían por el asunto de Gwen y Scarlett siendo hermanas. Gracias por tu apoyo, aunque repito, intentamos mantener el OoC al mínimo siempre. ¡Esperamos que éste capítulo también sea de tu agrado!

Ringo-Tensai: Tus reviews siempre me sacan una sonrisa, y ésta no es una excepción. Síp, la idea de ellas siendo hermanas también me sorprendió la primera vez que la leí. Y Shawn... tiene un pequeño secretito, luego lo verás. ¡Gracias por tu review!

No hace falta decir que los reviews son bienvenidos en todo tamaño y color. Las críticas constructivas son aceptadas y alentadas. Los insultos son innecesarios, mejor se los guardan.

Creo que eso es todo. ¡Gracias por leer, comentar, favoritear y todo lo demás!

Sin más que decir, me despido.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

><p>_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_<p> 


End file.
